


Aiden-tity Crisis

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Backstory, Dick Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A bit of self service to introduce as much of Aiden as I can manage to fit into my stories without it being too creepy.P.S: What do you lot think of Beverly, do you guys want more or less of her (Same goes with Aiden)?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews are appreciated

Mae met some odd characters during her 20 or so (it's sorta a blur after a while) years alive, like Germ (wherever the fuck he went now). Someone like Aiden, is rather tame when compared to the others in Mae's clique, so she'd thought she'd get to know him more. Aiden's house was oddly opulent for some random police officer to own, it's not even an apartment, which makes Mae glad Gregg and Angus didn't see this, they might claim "squatters rights" and live here or something. 

Mae rang his doorbell, and waited. Instead of the scruffy, Aiden she remembered, a tall, red furred canine female opened the door. She was a bit rude, looking right over Mae, it couldn't have been Aiden could it, Mae remembers him definitely being a male, with...male parts. 

"Ai-Ai...your gay stalker is back!" The woman yelled into the house

"Ya mean Gregg?" The voice that replied was Aiden...Mae can't bring herself to speak up.

"Uh...I think...can you come here?" She seemed a bit worried, Mae wasn't...Gregg used to stalk people often, it's a sign of affection (maybe).

"Yup, lemme pause this...ahh...there..."

Mae walked back into the center of the doorway, still under the lady's rather high field of view

"Lets see here..oh...hey, Mae." Aiden immediately saw Mae, who nervously waved

"Hi" was all she could squeak out, she's a bundle of nerves

"Who is...she?" The tall female asked, insultingly

"You don't remember? It's Mae, that girl I was tellin' ya about...come in Mae...don't mind Bev...she's...not as smart as I am."

"Babe!" The tall female pouted, she was hamming it up a bit

"I mean that...affectionately"

"Bev" nodded slowly, and walked back towards the large couch and lied down. Mae did eventually go in, slowly at first, but then her trademark sad face returned, as Aiden motioned for her to sit next to "Bev", which scooted to fit Mae's stall stature

"Your Mae?" 

"And your...?"

"I'm Beverly..."

"...neat..."

The awkwardness was palpable, until Aiden came back with glasses filled with unknown liquids

"How's my two favorite ladies doing?..."

"Beverly is sorta...awkward, dude"

"Nah, hehe...she's just tired, right?" Even Aiden was creeped out by Mae's sudden intrusion.

"Yeah.." Beverly yawned openly, man..her teeth were sharp.

"See? You can go nap, dear..I'll handle this..kisses.." While keeping eye contact with Mae kissed Aiden (something about her setting herself as the alpha female), and then walked away, grabbing her glass from Aiden on the way.

"So...what can I do for you?" Aiden stood up, and clasped his hands together.

"Needed to learn about my new broseph"

"Cool..hehe...that's...cool...ask away..."

Mae handed Aiden a sheet that Angus printed out, full of questions him to answer, many of them made Aiden gag

"I can't even say half of these! My WIFE is in the next room...somewhere..."

"C'mon, there's only...like 13 questions related to penises.."

"I can answer like......."

"Any of them?" 

"Nope, can you ask me a question, without this list"

Mae wasn't expecting someone to ignore THE LIST, even Bea had to answer every question on there, especially the genitalia related ones.

"Uh....How long have you been stuck with...her?"

"For 3 Years, and counting"

"Hm...what did you do to get jammed in this shit-show?"

"I served in every nearby precinct...this is just a fresh start for us..I'm not going to explain anything further...I barely know you!"

"To quote one of the greatest actors of this generation: How's your sex life?"

Aiden just shook his head...no one has answered that question to date...she might need to change it up next time. Before she could think of a new question, Aiden spoke up

"Now...Mae...you've been a nice guest...minus that list...but I'm going to ask you to leave"

All Mae could muster was a "oh...Kay" before running out of the door, and closed the door with a thud.

"Oh...that was kinda loud.." Beverly was outside, sitting on a lawn chair she set up, presumably when Aiden was going through the list. She was drinking whatever Aiden gave her, looking from over her pinkish shades

"How was my Ai-Ai...?" Beverly asked, almost worried that Mae hates him...Mae makes no promises.

"Eh, he's nice...but he didn't understand my humor..."

"He's been through a lot..I hope you don't hold it against him..."

"Meh, Bea likes him...I think..."

"Where's the bee?" 

"No...like...the name Bea..."

"Oh...okay"

He wasn't kidding, Beverly...is a bit dim, but that's kinda...endearing..maybe.

"You walking home...I can drive you"

"Nah...Bea'll be here sooner or later"

Bea did show up, and gave the harshest glare at Beverly while I was entering the car.

"Who's that slut?"

"Oh...that's Aiden's...wife?"

"Oh...right...he did tell Gregg about her"

"Wait what!? Gregg gave me THE LIST, I had him read THOSE questions!"

"Eh..did he answer them?"

"Nope.."

"Well...I think that's for the better..."

Before driving off, Bea gave one last glare at Beverly, then drove off

"What do you think of Aiden?"

"Eh...more fun than those teens in the subway"

"True"

 

(Side Note: Beverly isn't going to appear in every fic I write, unless you guys want her in on it.)


End file.
